Saga 1 Episode 28: The Sit Down
tumblr_lm8javauv51qfox07o1_1280.jpg|Danchou Zetsubo 0bc316b10ed03730fb4a1747487d2247.jpg|Keyome Tasanagi 5fR4f.jpg Kin Tasanagi: ( https://youtu.be/IEsO0vTvTj0 )Keyome Tasanagi sat on a helicopter with 6 of his most highly trained men in the Wolf Batallion. He wore a black suit with his hair in the same fashion as he usually sported it these days. They were meant to rendezvous in the Skylands. The Skyland Desert, is the name of the American desert's that are about 80 percent of america. It stretches all the way down into South Americas. The Nuclear effects have created 6 Jungles throughout Skyland but most of it is desert wasteland. Within Skyland are 3 known utopia's. Kasaihana city, New Calirfornia, and New Nexus Flordia. These are the utopia's and where most live within the broken and destryoed america. The Brother land to Skyland was Orange Land, but it was invaded in 2120 by The Armada, and all the inhabitants of that land were turned into slaves. It was said that Kasaihana had given The Amrada the notion to take Orange land in exchange of looking past them at the time. But all this information if its true is being held in the Kasaihana directorys. However after a certain battle with Hades and The Olympic gods . The godly chi was released upon the lands and earth was restored to its former self. The once sandy desert was now a land of ever green. Grass and trees. The America's looked almost as it did before Christopher pillaged his way here . On a grass field with no tress that spanded 600 acres with trees that surrounded the area. A single table with two chairs had been in the middle of the field. Keyome would have stepped out first , his men following right behind him at this point. Weapons in hand they all stood behind there chairman as Keyome took a seat. Waiting for his adversary to finally show face. Without a single bit of fear , Keyome sat there with calloused old hands. And a large smile on his face. Jeremy: -Danchou strode through a dark hallway. It was pitch black, but he could see in the darkness. He could've flipped lights on at any time, but there were times where he couldn't discern the difference between darkness and light. To him, they were all the same, labels that people hid behind to hide their true nature. There was no such thing as "good" or "evil". To him, all that life consisted of was survival. He'd proven a good example of it, evolving himself into what he saw as a "superior being". But, he also loved the city of KasaiHana and he saw it as dying. Gangs still rampant in the streets, murdering whomever just for kicks, police ill-equipped to deal with the emergence of super powered beings. The city needed order and not only that. It needed a purging. Danchou believed himself willing and able to bring both. A door to his left opened and he stopped to enter it. He emerged into a large room, packed with people of all kinds. Several yakuza members was discussing politics with a doctor of neurotechnology, one of Drago's old college buddies. It was an amiable debate, with both sides eventually coming to an agreement on a particular city issue. They looked around and saw that everyone else had gotten quiet, then they saw Danchou standing a few feet away from them. He exuded a killing aura so strong that even these men could feel it. They quieted and backed away instinctively before one of them growled- "Who's this guy?" -Danchou silently reached into a jacket pocket and took out a particular blue oni mask. He slid it onto his face- "Is this better?" -He asked. The speaker paled and backed away. Danchou then reached up and removed the mask once more and crushed it in his hand. The mask was made of steel, but Danchou crumpled it like paper. He tossed it away as people were backing away from him, giving him space. Once he felt he had enough room, he calmed himself, the killing aura fading.- "No more secrets." -He boomed, looking around the room.- "My name is Danchou Zetsubou. Some of you may have heard of me. All of you have come face to face with me as some point." -He noticed that some of the people to his right, far in the back, a group of scientists, shaking and turning pale. They were former Yun Corp scientists, defectors of the corporation. Danchou walked to them, the crowd parting as he walked through. One of the scientists shook harder, while another, a gruff-looking man of about 60, walked up to the android.- "Name's Bob Ross and if you're really who you say you are, why are you here? The Danchou my dad used to drone on and on about was a genius rich boy politician. You do look like him, almost to the tee. Dad showed me photos, you see." -Danchou shrugged- "He got it half right. You have seen what the other half is capable of. I know what you are thinking, what you all are thinking and I am not here to kill any of you, nor try to lead you by force. This is only a beginning." -He turned to face all of the crowd- "This, men and women, is an opportunity. An opportunity to stop the suffering in KasaiHana city, an opportunity to change this city for the better. No more gang wars, no more broken families, a place where there are no threats from those who would seek to oppress us. Once, I lead the Soramaru Clan, some of which your parents and grandparents were part of. Some have whispered its name. I am here to tell you that the Soramaru Clan is DEAD. Brothers, Sisters, from this day forth, we will be known as the Unbound Jurui. No matter your background, demographic, profession, here, we are brothers-in-arms and sisters-in-arms. All of us wish to see this city become a better place. Previous gang-related rivalries are null and void here. We will all work together to insure a brighter future for this city. What say you?" -The crowd began cheering, but Danchou boomed over them.- "I SAID WHAT SAY YOU!?" -Everyone clapped and cheered harder. All except one man. Sam Karambit slid through the crowd and walked to Danchou- "Everything is in place, master." -He said. Danchou looked into the man's eyes. Sam only addressed Danchou as his master in such a formal matter when his emotions were suppressed. He was speaking to Razor, a cold-blooded killer, not the softer boy, Sam.- "Then we depart in thirty minutes.- -Thirty-one minutes later, on the outskirts of KasaiHana city, in a barren plain, the ground shook and part of it started rising, revealing an enormous mechanical trap-door. People on motorcycles started flooding from the opening, about sixty in all. Behind them were two dozen jeeps and ATVs, each containing at least four people. Behind this group rode out a singular bike, this one more akin to a Dodge Tomahawk rather than the turbine superbikes that most of the other bikes were. Danchou rode atop it, with Razor riding a Hayabusa-like bike next to him. Danchou revved twice and rode to the head of the battlion. All started following him. They rode through wasteland, then, suddenly, they reached grass. Danchou stopped there and turned his bike around.- "Jurui! Hold your positions here until I return. If anyone comes your way, kill on sight! Razor, you're with me!" -He then rode off into the grass with Razor on his heels. It seemed Keyome had beaten him here, he was already seated at a table. Danchou came to a stop ten feet before the table, with Razor not too far behind. Danchou slowly got off of his bike and strode to the chair opposite Keyome. He sat down, with Razor coming to stand just behind his left shoulder. Razor eyed the Wolf Battalion men and winked, a smirked on his face. Danchou swept hair from his face and looked upon Keyome, his red eyes locked on him- "Keyome Tasanagi. Thought you would've been dead by now." -Danchou said, leaning back in his chair, fingers laced behind his head.- Kin Tasanagi: " I suppose you could say I have been. It wasn't until recently that I awoken from my 15 year coma. Although you haven't aged a day since I seen you. Hell. You look even younger. I however have aged. Time hasn't been kind to me. Like it has been to you. However another thing that gets me. Is well. I killed you. I watched you fall thousands of feet to your death. I watched your body fall. And crash to the earth , the rescue teams couldn't even get most of your bones out of the pipe system that you had fallen into. " Keyome said with his gruff tone. Fixing the Rolex on his arm a bit before he placed both of his hands on the table. " Before we carry on to other matters. I see my grandson has created a celebrity out of you. They have images of the mask you wear all over the city. Painted as some kind of Supervillian. But of course good Danchou has some other... Ulterior motive for his actions. My grandson has a theory that someone connected to you killed the chief of police. I do not care for this chief. However I am curious. Why kill a whore. She sucked and fucked her way to the top but she got the job done. Why kill her. Was it to weaken the KPD even further. Because, if so. You have succeeded indeed. Or was this an accidental fluke. " Jeremy: -When Keyome finished, Danchou smiled at his adversary briefly, then spoke in a lax tone- "A supervillain? Cute. I suppose the charade is necessary, but I love my city, as I always have, and would do anything to prevent it from ruin. As for my "death",you underestimate me further, Tasanagi. True, I was in dire straits when I fell to my supposed "death", but the body that was found was not my own. Indeed, the use of some outside help was needed to pull that off. I don't suppose you know of the Karambit family?" -If Razor had any reaction to the mention of his family name, he certainly didn't show it. Danchou continued.- "It took a year for me to claw my way back to consciousness and when I awoke, I discovered that you killed Kailia. My "secretary", remember? Or maybe you don't. Either way, you will answer for it." -He slammed his hands on the table, splintering wood under his palms.- "What happened to the chief was unfortunate, but it stood to serve as a reminder to the people that the police's leadership was weak. If I am right, and I usually am, your grandson stands to gain quite a promotion from this, but it also casts suspicion. Wasn't he the one that happened to know about the poison in the building and happened to 'save' the Chief and several other officers? Perhaps he did it to avoid suspicion. I know the mayor personally, you know. I think he'd find all of this quite interesting should he ever probe the matter further. But enough of that" -Danchou shook his head.- "I watched your family grow up, Tasanagi. Saw your little granddaughter die as well, which in turn put little Kin on the path that he is on now. That driver that hit her was not drunk, by the way" -Danchou studied his fingernails as if bored. He gestured to Razor- "I should note that my apprentice has asked me to tell you that unfortunate things will happen should decide to attack me, though I would be more than happy to kill you for trying. I swear, the boy is more creative when it comes to killing and mayhem than I" -Razor smirked at Keyome briefly before reassuming the blank look on his face.- Kin Tasanagi: " Kill kill. Death death. Is that all you ever talk about ? " Keyome said signaling one of his men over as they handed him a bottle of water. Keyome would have untwisted the cap and took a swig of the drink before whipping his mouth and sighing a sigh of relief. " Water. The Elixir of life. Now in terms of your secretary. I'm sure you can see things from my perspective. You see Danchou you killed all my childhood friends that night. You turned me into a fugitive. Made me run for my life. I think we can say an eye for an eye. You killed people close to me. So I killed someone e close to you. Its fair. A system. Its order. " Keyome said placing his hands together. " I do not fear the safety of my family. I have bred a strong lineage whom have bested many of your types. You are nothing new. Much like me you are a relic. An old toy tossed in the toy box years ago. You just got refurbished. But lets not kill anymore. This began with you and I. So let it end with you and I. I will not pursue you. On one condition. You face me in the GMAFS. I wish to have a final bout with you. One last battle, for an old warriors sake. Man to man. Warrior against warrior. You are no fool. And you and the children can play cat and mouse until the ends of time. But more lives will be lost if you do. Surely you can even see clarity within my words. I won't pursue you but my grandson will. And I don't need that. Nor do you. I can get him to stop. Even... assist by helping keep him off your trail. Along with the Ryoji boy. But you must agree to this. We fight. We have one final showdown. Me. And you. You kill me and the city. My army , my legacy is yours. The money the power... the Army. All yours. And you may do with it as you please. " Keyome said with a stern tone. Staring Danchou right back into his cold eyes. Jeremy: "I have evolved past the need for water, or food. You know, while you were on the run, I thought you might have learned from it. You see, all that you have gained can be taken away, as the old adage goes" -Danchou laughed. He laughed for a long time, his hands folding across his stomach. All of a sudden, he stopped, expression fierce. He stood and kicked away the chair beneath him.- "You still think this is a game. I don't think you EVER took me seriously, Tasanagi. Things that I put in motion decades ago are still taking effect and you couldn't even begin to fathom my endgame here. But, it's been a long time, Tasanagi, so perhaps you need clarity as to who I am. I am Danchou Zetsubou. I don't want your army, I don't need your money, and piss on your legacy. My dearest wish is to see you and your family DEAD. So, here are the stipulations. I fight you in the GAMFS and you'd better do your damn hardest to kill me, because when I defeat you, I will come for your family . No matter how strong they may be, everything has a weakness and I am a master at finding those weaknesses. I will come for everyone that has ever spoken to you and I will butcher them. I will wipe your little puppy brigade from the face of this planet. Everything connected to you will be destroyed and I KEEP my promises, dog!" -Razor put a hand on Danchou's chest and shook his head. Danchou crossed his arms and took a step backward.- "Your grandson my pursue me, but I suspect that he will have even greater problems soon. Same with Ryoji. A bit rash, that one is." Kin Tasanagi: ( https://youtu.be/Mk2U3Cm4rQM )As Danchou had his outburst, Keyome would have stayed calm sipping at his bottle of water before he turned his attention back up to the Titan before him. A light scowl on his face, he leaned back in his seat. " Hm. " He said fixing his watch again, this time pressing a button. And as he did he would have looked up at the sky before turning his attention back over to Danchou. " You should take a seat. " Keyome said finally finishing his bottle of water before he turned his attention back over to Danchou once again. One of Keyomes men would have rushed over from the hellicopter with another wooden chair for Danchou to take a seat with. Saluting to Keyome, the chairman would nod his head before pressing both of his hands together and the solider rushed back to his flying vechile. " I will agree to these terms. Either way, I wanted my fight with you... In the GMAFS. " Keyome said taking out a pack of cigars from his pocket on his blazer before lighting the large tobacoo prodcut after snapping his fingers, showing off a few mechanics of his automail arms. " You know Danchou. I have to thank you. " He said standing to his full height as lightning began to surge around his body. A smirk on his old face as he grinned right back at his rival. " You turned a boy, into a King. Which soon gave path to becoming a god amongst these mortals. Its funny... you seemed so much bigger back then. " Keyome said staring slightly down at Danchou before he walked back to the Chopper, never turning his back on Danchou as he boarded up onto his vehicle. However, before he had walked off. He would have placed a necklace on the table that belonged to Danchou's old secretary. " I kept it, as a trophy all of these years. However. I feel as if it truly belongs to you. Im glad we could have this talk like Adults Danchou. I Hope to see you in the tournament. So I may finish what we started..." Keyome said as a massive Mech appeared before them, next to the chopper. It had been in fully cloak mode the entire time, and keyome had sat it up here the night before. It was as tall as the Empire state building and had been massive in size. With weapons built down all throughout its structure. " I hope... to see you soon... Oh and do you like My Mech?" Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-Screenshot-Metal-Gear-1.jpg He said as they began to fly off. " I built her, for the Mayor. With the help of an old family friend. He let me test her out... I told him I was going to have a meeting with his favorite terrorist. He gave me free reign to use it if you got a little forggy. You did, but Im showing you that Im a better man now Danchou. One suitable to rival you now. Or maybe even tower over you... Goodbye old friend. See you soon..." Keyome said finally leaving Danchou and his assistant where they had been as they ventured off into the skies. The Mech following behind them as it walked on its two legs. Moving slowly behind the chopper. Category:Saga 1